


Promises

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/> Characters: Fred, George, Molly, Ginny, Madame Pomfrey <br/> Relationship: Fred/reader<br/> Request: Do you think you could maybe write a one-shot with Fred x reader, where at the battle of Hogwarts the his girlfriend gets hit instead of Fred and everyone thinks she is dead but she’s just super close to dead and madame Pomfrey heals her? PLEEEASE :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Fred sprinted down the hallway, his wand clutched him his hand.   
It was over, they had won. He Who Must Not Be Named was dead.  
But Fred’s world was crashing around him. He ran past crowds of people who were hugging each other, he must have jumped over a body of a death eater at one point, but he needed to get to the Great Hall. He needed to know.   
His mind was filled with one name, one face. [y/n].   
He thought back to before the fight. You had found him standing beside George, looking up at the sky.   
“Fred, can I talk to you for one second?” You asked, giving him a loving smile to assure him everything was okay. He followed you a round the corner, only for you to jump in his arms and connect your lips to his in a passionate kiss. He hadn’t seen it coming but he quickly kissed you back. He could never refuse a kiss from his girlfriend, not even after 4 year. He was still very much in love with you.   
Pulling back, Fred took a step away from you, looking incredibly nervous.   
“[y/n], in case things go wrong tonight, I want you to know how much I love you. I was planning to do this in a month, on our five year anniversary, but, well, I want to do this now.” Fred knelt down on one knee and brought out a small, handheld black box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.  
“[full/name]? Will you marry me?"he barley finished the questions before you threw yourself into his arms, crashing your lips to his.   
"Yes!” You giggle as Fred stands up, his heart filled with joy as he slips the perfect ring onto your finger. His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you close as your own finger ran through his beautiful red hair as your lips press against his. Fred pushed you back till you were pressed against the wall. The kissed turned into sloppy but needy as you felt Fred lift you off the ground and you instantly wrapped your legs around his torso for support.   
You pulled away for air, but kept the position you were in, smiling at the massive grin on his face.  
“I love you, [y/n]. Promise you’ll come back to me?” Fred whispered, his hot breath falling on your wet lips.   
“I love you, too and I promise. Stay safe.” You whisper, pressing a quick kiss against his lips before Fred lowered you to the ground, nodding as he kisses your forehead, lovingly, before you turn and run back to your position on the other side of the castle.   
After the battle, Fred searched and searched for you after making sure his brothers and sister were safe. But he couldn’t fine you.   
Until Ginny ran up to Fred, hugging him close and say the words that made his heart break.   
“[y/n]s been injured. When the death eaters broke in, they, they…” Ginny broke down in tears as Fred started to shake.   
“They what?” He could hear his voice breaking as he held his sister at arms length.   
“They used the Cruciatus curse on her because she protected a muggle born!” Ginny wailed. Images of you writhing on the floor in pain flashed before Fred’s eyes as he sprinted for the great hall, where he knew you would be.   
The large doors came into view as he all but jumped down the stairs. His twin, George, was standing outside, his hands on his head as he catches slight of his brother and sister. George shot inside and Fred followed.   
The hall was filled with people, both dead and alive. Their faces were blurred in Fred’s mind as he searches for you, his mind fighting his heart. Logic versus love.   
If a death eater had got [y/n], and performed one of the the three spells, they would have been able to kill her. After all, it was obvious that where ever the fight had been, it must have been in a quiet part of the building if they had been able to take their time to torture his beloved.   
No, she was going to be fine. He was going to see her step out from behind someone. She would smile widely at him and run towards him. Jumping into his arms, you would smash your lips against his.   
He was violently pulled back to reality when his mother, Molly, came into his view. Her eyes were bright red and her hands covered her heart as she looked at her son.   
Fred ran past his brother and towards his mother, holding her at arms lengths.  
“[y/n]?” He whispered your name as though it was painful to say. Her head turned and nodded towards her right. Fred turned and nearly fell to his knees.   
You lay on your back, your head turned to the left side side, a long and deep scar down your right cheeks and a number of bruises down your body.   
Hovering over you was Madame Pomfrey, her wand running along your skin as she mumbled a number of unknown cures. She was obviously tired but she wasn’t giving up.   
“She’s been working on [y/n] for the last 25 minutes. But, we don’t know if she’s going to make it.” Molly’s voice shook as her son dropped his arms from her and walked towards the body of his love. Fred kneeled down by your side and rested his palm on your good cheek. He leans forward a places a chase kiss to your cold cheek, his tears running down his cheek and onto your face.   
“Please be okay.” He mumble into your ear as he feels Madame Pomfrey move away from your body.   
“I’ve done all I can.” She whispers to Molly but Fred still hears. “If her body takes to the healing spells, she should wake up in the next 2 to 3 minutes. But if not, I’m afraid there’s nothing else that can be done.”   
The next few minutes pass painfully slow as the Weasley family wait. Fred stays by your side, his hand reaching to rest over yours.   
“Please down leave me. You, you said you loved me. You said you would marry me.” His voice breaks as he closes his eyes.   
Fred feels a hand on his shoulder. He glances up to see George standing above him, a tear rolling down his cheek as he shakes his head. Fred’s eyes widen as he looks at Madame Pomfrey who looks at the floor.   
They had given up.   
Fred began to shake as he shook his head violently and leaned over you again, his tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at your peaceful face. Your eyes, your nose, your lips. Those eyes he would never see light up in joy or happiness. Or the lips that would curl up into a smile.   
Closing the distance, he places a chase kiss to your lips. This kiss was his last. He would never be able to find anyone else like you and he knew that. So, in one kiss, he showed you once more his undying love for you.   
He was about to pull away when you started to kiss back.   
His eyes flew open as he pulled away. He watched as your beautiful eyes fluttered pen and quickly found him. Your lips offered him a weak smile as he beams down at you.   
“Your alive?” He whispers to you as you nod.  
“Of course I did. I made you a promise.”   
With that, Fred leaned back down and kissed you passionately as his whole family cheers around him


End file.
